The Child Health Services Research Meeting is a one-day meeting held annually each June prior to the Academy Health Annual Research Meeting. The purpose of this conference is to provide a forum for the child health services research community to: 1. Disseminate the results of child health services research: 2. Inform policy and clinical decision-making on child health services: 3. Build researchers' skill with new methods and data sources for child health services research: 4. Create networking opportunities for those interested in child health services: and 5. Nurture the professional development of students and early careerists interested in child health services research. This meeting is a one-of-a-kind forum for researchers, managers, and policy and clinical decision-makers in child health services to learn first-hand from colleagues about the latest research, policy dilemmas, methods, and resources for the field. This meeting is the principal dissemination opportunity for health services research on a priority population-children. This meeting also seeks to meet the educational needs of child health services researchers through skill building sessions, opportunities to present research at sessions and posters, and formal and informal networking opportunities. Through a variety of dissemination activities, this conference strives to nurture those researchers committed to tackling the challenges facing child health services and to translate research results into better policy-making and clinical decision-making, thereby, improving health services for children.